Over the past two decades, operation techniques and lens structures have been developed which, when suitably handled, restore vision to eyes blinded by cataracts. In general, the development of such lenses and the surgical techniques involved in connection with such lenses are described in Applicant's book entitled A Lens for All Seasons, Tennant, Dallas, Tex. 1976. Such lenses have been extensively used with great success. Briefly described, Applicant's prior lens system as set forth in the above publication is a unitary structure having an optical lens anteriorly convex and posteriorly planar with two diametrically opposed pairs of coplanar feet extending away from the lens. Two supporting members forming an arch are included in the unitary structure and couple the lens to the feet outside the perimeter of the lens and support the lens with the posterior thereof anterior to the plane of the feet.
There exists a need for structure which more closely conforms with the action of the natural eye, particularly as to the phenomena of accommodation. Prior intraocular lenses have not provided for accommodation, and it is to this aspect of intraocular implant lenses that the present invention is directed.